A need exists for a security system that can provide in-band communication to industrial devices from an enterprise server while allowing out-of-band communication between the enterprise server and the security devices, which include software termed “cryptographic manager tool,” and a hardware/software product termed “physical cryptographic module.”
A need exists for a high security communication system usable with a plurality of different networks simultaneously and/or consecutively, between an enterprise server and a plurality of industrial devices.
A need exists for a secure communication system that is auditable over many networks simultaneously, as the owner of an enterprise server or an industrial device may not control the intervening networks over which the communication may need to occur, which can include a radio/cellular network, the internet, a corporate network, and a local area control network consecutively or simultaneously.
A further need exists for a cryptographic communication system that provides security between an enterprise server and industrial devices, provides measurement and control data while the enterprise server continuously configures and reconfigures online one or more additional industrial devices, and allows continual monitoring without shutting off industrial devices, a security system, and/or an enterprise server.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.